Goodnight
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Dance Central. Good, old-fashioned snuggling after a car ride.


The competition I just won had given me a total ass-kicking.

That was an understatement in all honesty.

But it was alright, I did your best, defeated the other team, and moved up to Nationals.

Mo, Glitch, and I had destroyed the State Championship and there was no way around it.

So what about now?

I was riding home in the van that I had taken to competition with Riptide Crew and the rest of Hi-Def.

The seating arrangement was first come first serve, so I had obviously gotten in the very back while Bodie and Emilia had- again- started arguing over who was going to drive while Glitch took the middle seat with no questions asked.

He wouldn't let Mo sit with him because he was laying down, listening to his music and he wasn't about to sit upright so that Mo could have a place to sit.

So, Mo sat in the back with me.

Everyone was tired and no longer sweaty because Bodie was driving and kicked the A/C on in high gear.

Needless to say, I was in the back, separated by the seat.

Close enough to Mo to make me faint.

What was I to say?

Mo and I hadn't been friends for all that long, but that little while of friendship was all it took for me to crush on him.

Glitch would make fun of me for it, and whenever Mo had to change or he played with me, flirting jokingly, Glitch would nudge me with his elbow and wink at me.

Of course Glitch knew.

He watched the way that I looked at Mo with endearing eyes and rosy cheeks, listening to every word roll off his lips.

His voice was sweet like honey and it could make me turn into a blushing girl who constantly covered her eyes.

Nonetheless, I put my headphones on and listened to my latest jam- whatever that just so happened to be.

I turned it up to a reasonable volume and soon fell asleep to the sweet rhythm that was flowing to my ears.

After about thirty minutes- at the most, I started to lean to my right and boop.

I was in that separating seat between Mo and I, sound asleep.

Mo was awake however, and he noticed that I was now in an uncomfortable position.

So, he thought he'd help me out a little bit, right?

We were kind of sort of maybe friends…

…So what was the big deal?

He scooted over and put my head in his lap, my hair flying out over his other thigh while I looked up at him.

Rather, faced upwards towards him because I was sleeping like the dead.

It reminded Mo a lot of Sleeping Beauty.

Here was the princess, laying asleep in his lap…

Could he kiss me?

Well, he could, but that would make me wake up and maybe he wanted me to be asleep where he could just watch me and admire me.

It sounds a bit creepy, I know, but Mo was glad he could admire me up close and have me laying against him, asleep.

It was like there was this unspoken, unseen bond of trust.

Mo didn't know why he felt it, it was just sort of apparent.

While I slept ever so soundly in his lap, he plugged in his headphones and decided to listen to some of his own music.

Glitch had sat up by this time, fixed his hair a bit, and had taken off his headphones to peek at Mo and ask how he was doing.

Mo couldn't have been better.

Glitch saw me laying in his lap and he was smiling at me so endearingly that Glitch could have sworn we looked like lovers.

But it wasn't like Glitch would say anything, especially anything like that- That was sappy.

Glitch wasn't sappy.

He simply smiled at us and laid back down, eventually falling asleep himself.

Not too long after that, I woke up.

Slowly but surely, but I woke up.

Mo was still looking at me, smiling and admiring me.

My eyes fluttered open, staring up at him and my lips curled into a small smile.

Mo couldn't resist saying it.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

I smiled even wider and our eyes met.

"Oh, hush," I said, putting my hand over his mouth lazily and trying to make him be quiet.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that…" Mo scolded.

"Shush," I complained, putting a hand on his cheek.

Mo blushed a bit, looking down at me and leaning in, pressing his nose to mine.

"M-Mo…" I was barely able to speak and my lower lip quivered a bit.

It was almost like he knew what he was doing to me.

Making my heart pound and my stomach do flips.

My cheeks had flushed and he was admiring me again.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a bit of confidence, grinning at me.

"M-Mo," I started again, trying to mask my nervousness and obviously it wasn't working out because Mo was chuckling.

"Don't be nervous, don't worry about anything, girl," He said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

I was hesitant at first, laying in his lap trembling a bit from the tension slowly being released.

But soon my other hand found his cheek and we shared a bit more of an intimate kiss.

Lips pressing together slowly, tenderly, and both our faces tinted pink.

His hand found the back of my head and brought it up some so that he could kiss me a bit better.

After a few minutes of constant lip-locking, we pulled away and smiled at each other.

Mo placed a final kiss on my nose while I curled up, pulling my knees to his thigh and leaning against his lower stomach.

He slid off his jacket in a swift movement and put it on me like a blanket, to which I promptly let out a sigh and smiled to myself.

Mo ran his fingers through my hair while my eyes fluttered closed.

"Get some sleep, princess," Was the last thing I heard while Mo gently ran his fingers through my hair and stroked my cheek.

Goodnight.


End file.
